


Thranduil's Throne

by Nienna_Perks



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Shameless Smut, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna_Perks/pseuds/Nienna_Perks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is bored and seeks out a distraction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduil's Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Just another daydream I had. I mean, who hasn't dreamed about this?! :P

Thranduil was sitting atop his throne, looking every bit the majestic king he was known to be. Endless yards of priceless silks and cloth swathed his figure, distracting the eye from the weary expression marring his handsome features.

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=155s2fp)

 

Thranduil was bored. So very bored.

 

Clicking his staff twice on the floor to summon the guard awaiting just beyond the doorway, he requested something to drink. For most, a glass of water would be plenty, but this was the Elvenking of Mirkwood. Only the finest Dorwinion wine would suffice and hopefully it would allow his mind to wonder about something other than how lonely he was.

 

A moment later, he was pulled from his dreary musings by the sound of soft footsteps approaching the throne room. He was expecting the guard to bring in the wine, but he could hardly blame him for finding something else to do with his time. It was hardly likely that Thranduil would be attacked any time soon and he doubted he would be overthrown by whatever servant was on their way to him now.

 

Thranduil couldn't have been more grateful for his guard's need to seek out duties elsewhere as his eyes fell upon the young maid. She possessed the inherent grace of the Elves, but her hands trembled slightly, causing the wine to slosh against the rim of the silver jug she carried. The goblet in her left hand clinked against the silver as she used both hands to steady it, the chime echoing through the many arches of the expansive hall. Her head bowed deeper as she approached the king in an attempt to hide the blush staining her cheeks, embarrassed by her fumbling. She had waited upon the King many times before at banquets, but never in private which is what unnerved her. She soon found herself at the foot of the stairway leading up the throne, silently cursing the guard for having given her this task.

 

Simply observing this self-conscious maid navigate the narrow walkways towards his throne was amusing Thranduil greatly, a sure sign that his mind was beginning to deteriorate from lack of stimulation. He was hoping for a chance to tease this prey walking into his very own den. He was sure that in her current state, with just one word from him, she would startle and drop the jug entirely. However, he found himself disappointed when she seemed to collect herself before ascending towards him.

 

She had served the king well for many years and did not want to make a fool of herself in front of him now. Determined to please her king and get back to work as soon as possible, she climbed the stone steps swiftly. Although she was once again left feeling a fool. She soon noticed that there was no perch for the wine to rest upon so the king could drink as he pleased. A little perplexed as where to leave the jug and goblet, she allowed her eyes to flick up to meet the king's for a split second. She was more than a little surprised to see him appraising her from head to toe. She was unable to suppress the shivers that coursed through her body when she realised where exactly he was paying the most attention.

 

It only took a moment for Thranduil to look her over, appreciating the way her olive green gown accentuated her curves. His gaze may have lingered in a few places longer than others. He noticed her hesitation as she stood before him and caught the questioning look she shot in his direction. Inwardly chiding himself for letting his quest for distraction overrule his sense of propriety, he suggested that she leave the wine at his feet.

 

As ordered, she bent down to lower the wine and the accompanying goblet to the floor. Just as her head became level with his crossed knees, her eyes flicked up to meet his once again. She quickly lowered her gaze, pretending to make sure she had not spilled the wine and hoped that her bold glances were not taken as a sign of disobedience. As she went to straighten up, he softly grasped her wrist so she that she was unable to stand upright.

 

"And here I was thinking that it was proper for a servant to _kneel_ before their king," he finally drawled.

 

She inhaled sharply and wasn't sure how to proceed. She knew that disobeying would be unthinkable, but was too astonished to process his remark. It wasn't so much the request that was shocking, but the fact that his gaze had been heavily tracking her every move since she had entered the hall. She was sure that he couldn't have been suggesting anything improper; he was the king and she was simply a maid. But there was something in his eyes that was mocking her, almost goading her to rise to an unspoken challenge.

 

Well this was not what he had in mind when he'd sent for the wine, but he was definitely applauding himself for the decision now. In doing so, he had gained a young and hopefully willing playmate to stave off the boredom. He watched her brow crumple in thought as she seemed outright shocked by the proposition and so he slowly let go of her wrist. The last thing he'd wanted to do was frighten a loyal member of staff on a whim. But in turn, he found himself pleasantly surprised when he realised that she had indeed kneeled before him.

 

Having decided that fulfilling her king's needs would most likely be beneficial for the both of them, she also bowed her head in submission. It was no secret that the king was the most handsome among all those who dwelled in Mirkwood. Even the prince did not hold sway over the women's fantasies as much as his father. Thrilled by the attention he was paying her, she chanced another look at him. He seemed pleased with her decision to play along, evident by the sinful smirk gracing his usually rigid features. Gone now was the timid maid who had first entered the hall as she matched his smirk with one of her own.

 

Once she had settled, Thranduil uncrossed his long legs, parting them so that his knees rested against her shoulders. Drawing breath ever so slowly, she moved to rest her hands on his knees. His only response was to chuckle, enjoying her willingness to comply. She started by parting his silvery robes, letting them drape like a waterfall over the seat of the throne. She then unknotted the lace of his soft grey trousers, surprised to see him half hard already. She couldn't help but take it as a compliment, which made her smile as she leaned forward, her mouth watering as his musky, earthen scent overwhelmed her senses.

 

Thranduil could not hold back the low moan that tumbled through his lips as he felt a warm, wet heat wrap around his rapidly swelling cock. He collected himself enough to watch her twirl her tongue around the head but keeping her hands firmly resting at the top of his thighs. As wonderful as this distraction was, he couldn't help but feel impatient, wishing she'd lay her hands on him and stroke him. He quickly found that thought ripped from his mind as he saw her jaw relax, felt her lips tighten and watched her head start to lower, engulfing more of his flesh with each moment. His own jaw fell open as he was unable to tear his eyes away until her nose was pressed against the soft hair nestled at the base. But when her throat convulsed around him, all he could do was throw his head back and hiss, fingers digging into the arms of the throne. Oh, the talented enchantress he'd uncovered, hidden in his service, she definitely had earned a reward.

 

Far too wrapped around her king to be aware of anything else, it was a surprise when she felt his hands dive into her hair and start to pull her back. Acting on instinct and out of sheer lust, she clamped her lips tighter and sucked harder, not wanting to let her prize go just yet. She heard Thranduil let out a choked chuckle before he rasped, "Oh, do not mistake my actions for dislike, my greedy little pet. You are performing well above your duty, but what sort of king would I be if I did not reward my most loyal servants?"

 

Hesitantly, she retreated and stood up, waiting for her next instructions. Thranduil let out a small sigh, grateful that she had acquiesced, because he had been embarrassingly close to spilling down her throat. She had surprised him with her hunger to please and desire to take pleasure from him so much that he did genuinely want to reward her. He reached out and took her left hand, pulling her gently forward so she that her body was leaning slightly over him. Amused that she seemed shy again even after she had just tasted him, he used his free hand to grab her right hip and pull her so that she was straddling him on his throne.

 

Knowing her place, she kept her hands to herself while the king started pushing her skirts up so that her bare legs were resting against his clothed ones. She kept her head bowed, but not just as a sign of her obedience this time. Instead her breath hitched as she was transfixed by the king's fingers gliding up her left thigh. She had never presumed that he would want to touch her in any way that wouldn't also bring pleasure to himself. With her skirts bunched around her hips, she could not hide her arousal from him. The only barriers which had lain between them were her skirts; the silk of the olive gown and the sheer fabric of her slip beneath it. But now she was exposed and powerless in front of him, unable to stop the tremors rolling through her as he lightly grazed his fingertips against the whorls of dark hair cresting her folded flesh leaf.

 

Having been brought so close to the edge in such a short space of time by a servant, Thranduil felt that he must rise to the challenge and show her who was really in charge. He lowered his hand and used his forefinger to gently circle her clit, never applying pressure directly to it. He could see her restraining herself, biting her lip so that she wouldn't let slip the commands that she was screaming at him in her mind. After a minute or so, he was able to feel the edges of her clit as he circled it, swollen and begging for attention. He decided to reward her patience by grazing a finger over the nub, but this only caused her to jolt so that she fell forward and had to grip his shoulders to steady herself.

 

His torturous teasing had left her totally without warning and she felt embarrassed by her reaction. However, she was relieved that she hadn't jerked backwards and tumbled right off his lap. But now she was very aware of how much closer they were with her weight resting on him. She was able to feel his silky hair on her forearms and smell the sandalwood on his skin. She swallowed hard as she couldn't deny herself any longer, breaking out of her submissive role, she dared to look the Elvenking in the eye.

 

Thranduil hadn't expected her to be so bold, not in her current position at the very least, but there she was, staring back at him with pupils blown wide with lust. If it weren't for her arousal seeping from every pore, he would have thrown her to the floor and have her beg for forgiveness. But instead he decided to reward her bravery by lowering his fingers and guiding two inside of her while his thumb continued torturing her little nub. All she was able to do was grip his arms tighter, as if afraid that he'd suddenly stop his ministrations. But she was in luck as Thranduil's patience was wearing thinner by the minute. He began thrusting his fingers more forcefully whilst curling them, seeking out that delicious spot which would further tear apart her self control. He was proven right as just moments after he'd located her g-spot, she was panting heavily and unable to even hold herself up. She was still holding on for dear life but her head fell to rest on his left shoulder. Satisfied that she was prepared for what was to come, Thranduil instantly withdrew his fingers.

 

The maid couldn't help the whimper that left her lips as she suddenly felt empty, fearing that she'd somehow wronged her king. She quickly gathered her thoughts and pulled back, expecting to be sent back to work in the kitchens. However, when she looked up to her king, what she saw blotted out any single rational thought. He was smirking at her as he brought his fingers to his lips and slowly lapped at her juices that had coated them. Her world had collapsed in on itself and all that existed was the sinful expression on her king's face as he accepted her offering. It was the most erotic compliment imaginable and to show her gratitude, she leaned forward and licked along his forefinger until she met his lips. She then began to trace them with her tongue, her face burning as she tasted herself for the first time.

 

Thranduil felt his arousal hit its peak and could not hold back any longer. He pulled his fingers from his mouth and grabbed her by the hair. He took one moment to drink the positively wanton look on her face before attacking her lips. He sucked, and licked and nibbled on everything she had to offer. Teeth and tongues clashed while hands and fingers grasped at clothing. Thranduil trailed his moist fingers down from her neck to her bosom, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He then followed their journey with his lips, kissing down her jaw before sinking his teeth into her neck, while roughly groping her breasts. He needed more and grew frustrated with the barrier her clothing had formed. He yanked the dress off her shoulders, baring her breasts so that he could lavish them with affection. At first he grasped them with his hands, feeling the soft mounds heaving as she panted. Then he leaned closer, nipping at her flesh and then laving the marks he'd made with his tongue.

 

She could hardly contain herself and began to gyrate in his lap, coating his cock in anticipation of what was to come. The friction between her legs distracted her enough that she hardly noticed when Thranduil's hands had moved back to her thighs, drawing up her skirt around her waist. He grabbed her ass, kneading it a little before hauling her up so that she was hovering over him. Following his lead, she grasped him in her hand and aligned him at her core. The only warning she received was his sinful smirk before he yanked her down until he was fully sheathed.

 

She bit down hard on her lip to refrain from crying out, not wanting to alert the guards. Thankfully, Thranduil was giving her time to adjust to feeling herself stretched like never before, drawing in a shaky breath until she felt herself relax around him. All the while Thranduil only caressed her along her thighs, making no effort to move, which spoke volumes about his self-control. Soon the ache dulled and her need for friction reached its limit. She planted her hands on his shoulders and started to grind her hips down and rotate them, feeling him brush against her g-spot, making her arch her back. Her eyes were closed but she could hear Thranduil panting beneath her. Once she'd established a rhythm, she finally plucked up the courage to look him in the eye. She was stunned to see her king in such a state. Thranduil looked utterly wrecked, leaning back, mouth wide open as he gasped for breath, eyes closed with his eyebrows drawn in and he chased his climax. Even his ever-present crown was askew.

 

She was sure there was nothing in the world that was more beautiful or arousing as her king in that moment. It spurred her efforts on as she started to bounce in his lap, clenching around him as his rigid flesh drove deeper and deeper within her. She had never felt so full and couldn't get enough of it. She would rise up until just the tip of him remained inside her before sinking back down to engulf him over and over again. It wasn't long before she felt Thranduil's vice-like grip on her waist as he sat up straight, eyes flying wide open as he sought her face. He took her weight in his arms as if she weighed nothing and began to control her movements. Every time he pulled down towards him, his hips would jerk up as he bottomed out. Every now and then, he'd hold her down as they ground their hips together, overwhelming their senses.

 

His strength never waned but eventually his thrusting became erratic. On a particularly deep thrust as she clenched hard around him in a wave of ecstasy, Thranduil cried out as he spent his seed within her fluttering walls. Feeling her king fill her up set off her own climax and to silence her screams, she buried her face in his neck.

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=303cq6o)

 

Neither of them were sure how long it took for them to catch their breath, but they stayed in a half-embrace until they did. But seemingly too soon, Thranduil cleared his throat, putting an end to this tryst. Pulling her dress back over her shoulders, the maid removed herself from his lap to stand on shaky legs. Thranduil took the opportunity to tuck himself away, his robes hiding any damp stains, then proceeded to straighten his crown.

 

Aware that she had not been dismissed yet, the maid smoothed the wrinkles from her dress and waited patiently for her next orders. She hoped she didn't have to wait long. She had been away for quite some time and she would rather not be asked about her disappearance once she had returned to the kitchens. Also, she really wanted to head towards her chambers first to wash away the evidence of their coupling which she could feel trickling down her thighs. Her thoughts were then interrupted by her king's final order for the afternoon.

 

"Perhaps I'll have that wine now."

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=16bj5o3)


End file.
